Fishing is a favorite pastime of many people both young and old. One of the simplest and most popular baits used in fishing is nightcrawlers, or earthworms. However, the excessive length of nightcrawlers typically leads to the practice of fishermen cutting or tearing off a portion of the nightcrawler to put on the hook as bait. Not only can this be messy if done by hand, but it also introduces the problem of what to do with the remainder of the cut or torn worm. Typically, the remaining portion of the worm will simply be place back in a container with the rest of the nightcrawlers, which makes it problematic to find when the fisherman is ready to rebait the hook. Thus, it would be desirable to have a device that would aid in the separation of the desired portion of the worm while decreasing the associated mess, as well as keeping the remainder of that worm separate from the undamaged worms.